interlinguefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Textos de Rosto
de Rosto Decembre 20, 2009 'Mi oncle Jack Folin' Mi oncle Jack Folin es un grand inventor e excentric millionarie. Il ganiat su milliones per su propri eforties. Yo ne di, que il es fro un povri familie. Su matre havet un lactal farme. To esset li proprietá, quel matre de Jack recivet pos li divorcie, quande patre de Jack, mi avo, abandonat les por altri femina, mi futur ava. Tande por patre de Jack li svinal farme restat, ma bentost il perdit it pro un epidemie de svinal rabie. Li lactal farme esset li sol fonte de richesse de Jack e su matre, de quel Jack esset li sol filie. Quande mi oncle atin'et su legal adultesse, su matre rendit le anc legal possession de su farme, por que il va occupar se pri li aferes. Ella ne plu volet occupar se pri to. Mem un annu ne passat quande Jack venit a hem e dit a su matre: - Basta con ti vaccas! Yo ha vendit li farme. - Esque tu es foli, Jack? Li farme dat nos regulari renta, e quo nu va esser? - Yo comprat alcun plu bon, mam. Nu noi have un charmant usinette por transformar soyin faseoles! Soyin lacte, soyin caseine, soyin kéfir, soyin carne! To es li futuritá del homanité. Noi va devenir millionaries! - Lass me divinar, Jack. Tui patre dat te ti ci idé. - No, mam. Yo leet pri to in un libre. Vi, "Productes ex soy. Futuritá del homanité". - To ne es grav. Tu fat tre stult e senresponsibil cose. Tu es quam tui desfelici patre. Yo ne vole parlar con te. Matre de Jack eat logiar a su sestra quel vivet in Paris. Ella ne respondet a lettres de su deviat filio, solmen li benigni tanta scrit, que matrinnia es in bon sanitá, e es tre util por el quam un assistent. Li tanta tenet un fassonal butique in Paris. Oncle Jack sufret pro li querell con su matre. Ma il firmimen decidet pruvar, que il ne es deviat, e invers il es sur un rect via. Li soyin faseoles demonstrat se quam lu magic. Oncle ne fat milliones ex ili, ma ganiat bon. Ye ti tempore circum soyin productes cert agio existet. Matre de oncle Jack bentost comprendet, que ella errat, e ella retornat bon relationes con su filio. Quande li agio pri soy poc calmijat, oncle occupat se pri altri dietic productes. Senfinant idées pri san nutriment sempre dat le bon pecunie. Il havet su original teorie pri sanitá, e mem esset regardat quam un guru in cert sferes de su devoet adeptes. Forsan alquó rational presenta se in su doctrines, ya oncle self es tre san hom, e il aspecte mult plu yun quam un hom de su ver etá. Ma yo deve confesser, que omni ti soyin productes e altri dietic nutrimentes sembla por me tre repugnant. Tamen quam un favorit nevo de un amat oncle millionarie yo ne di le pri mi ver opine. Invers, yo ofte manja con mi oncle in su propri dietic restoreria. Alor un vez un tal diné esset. - Memora, Paul, noi es to, quo noi manja, - oncle Jack dit. - E qualmen noi deve comprender ti ci principie? Esque si noi manja solmen plantes, dunc noi anc deveni plantes? - Noi ne deveni plantes, ma noi recive grav qualitas de plantes. Plantes facilmen posse incorporar minerales e lumine, e to anc es tre sanosi por homes. Yo penat aspecter consenti pri to. Ma intern yo pensat, que bon hamburger e cola va esser tre sanosi por me pos li diné. Telefon de oncle Jack signalat. Il acceptet li clam. "Yes, yes" - il solmen dit, e in fine: "Tre bon, mersi." Poy il dit me: - Paul, yo proposi te viagear con me ad Africa. - Africa? Semblimen li clima es tre calid ta? - yo dit to solmen por dir alquó e ne responder strax. Adver, yo ne savet, quo pensar. - Ho! In ti expedition tu deve plu timer frigore quam calore. - Frigore in Africa? - Sur li sómmite del monte Kilimanjaro es sat frigid, crede me. Yo esset intrigat. Por poc plu clarificar li situation, yo dat un plus demande: - Oncle Jack, tu dit, que to va esser un expedition. E expeditiones usualmen have alcun scope... Pos curt tacie oncle respondet: - Hm... Tu vide... Yo intente viagear a un paralel munde, e fro li sómmite del monte Kilimanjaro yo espera trovar un portal a un paralel spacie. Yo sentit relaxation. Ya, to es Jack Folin. Paralel spacie, volant platiles, verdi homettes, yeti, quo vu vole plu? Yo ne posset regardar tal coses seriosimen. Li tot idé semblat a me ne plu seriosi quam li expedition de Vinni-Puh e Cristofer Robin al nordal pol. Certimen sur Kilimanjaro on posse trovar mult exotic coses. Noi va trovar alcun cose de indefinit origine, noi va proclamar it quam un exterterrestri artefact, e noi va esser contenti. Yo demonstrat mi max sincer mirise: - Ho, oncle Jack, to es tre interessent! Yo sempre revat pri alcun de ti specie. - Tre bon. Deman ye ott hores in matine li auto va atender te apu tui hem. Quam usualmen, va esser chofero Bill e li verdi Lexus. Yo tre aprecia bon matinal dorme. Regularimen yo stanta me ye dec hores in matine. Ye li matine assignat por comense del expedition yo avigilat ye sett hores pro alcun desagreabil sente in mi ventre. Pos curt meditatie yo comprendet li cause. Mi ventre ja sentit, que durant tot li expedition yo va manjar dietic manjaje de oncle Jack! E yo mem obliviat questionar oncle Jack, durant quant tempore noi va esser in li expedition. Pos comprender ti cose yo strax directet se a mi refrigerator. Til ott hores yo transponet internaje del refrigerator a interne de mi ventre. A nin hores li Lexus arrivat al privat aerodrom de oncle Jack. Li privat aeroplan de oncle Jack ja esset pret por aviar. Oncle Jack monstrat se in li intrada del aeroplan. Yo ineat e noi comensat volation. Noi aviat de California til Tanzania trans Jacksonville, Florida e Dakar, Senegal. Noi du comfortabilmen disposit se in un comodi litt chambre in li aeroplan. Sur nor via til Jacksonville oncle explicat me li teoretic parte de nor expedition. Il dit alcuó simil a lu sequent: - Esque tu save, quo es resonantie? Chascun corde de un guitarre have su ton, o frequentie de oscilation. Imagina, que li guitarre pende sur un mure, e in li chambre un ton sonorimen sona. Si li sonant ton es lu sam quam li ton de un ex li cordes, dunc ti corde comensa anc sonar, quancam nequí tuchat it. Nu imagina, que tu have tre long corde por guitarre. Las nos dir, un mil footes de longore. Tal corde es sat ponderosi. Imagina, tu junta un fine del corde che tegmente de un alt edificie, lass nos dir, ye cent etages. E tui corde pende del tegmente tra omni etages til terre. Li supra partes del corde es tendet pro su propri pesa. Tension che centesim etage es plu fort quam tension che ninantesim. Si tu tucha li corde, dunc li ton che centesim etage es plu alt quam li ton che ninantesim etage. Nu resonantie. Alcun ton sona. Ma tot li corde ne posse resonar, solmen alcun curt fragment del corde inea resonantie. Por plu alt ton anc li punctu de resonantie es plu alt. To omne esset sat clar por me. Yo imaginat ti long corde pendent fro tegmente de un gratta-ciel, yo imaginat variabil tension de ti long corde. Yo questionat, esque li punctu de resonantie es li portal a paralel spacie. Oncle Jack dit, que yo es un genie, que cert talmen to esse, ma solmen vice un corde por guitarre noi deve parlar pri gravitation. E il comensat parlar pri gravitation: - Gravitation anc have variabil tension dependent de altore. Che nivel de mar li tension de gravitational campe es plu fort quam sur sómmite de alcun alt monte. Anc che pol li tension es plu fort quam che equator, pro centripetal acceleration, quel have su maximum che equator. Ya gravitation e acceleration equivale. Kilimanjaro es li sat alt monte quel es presc certimen sur equator, pro to noi directa se a ta. Yo dit: - Si por aperter li portal tu besona valore de tension de gravitational campe poc min quam lu normal, e si gravitation e acceleration equivale, tu mey usar un elevator, quel have besonat litt acceleration. Oncle Jack respondet: - Esque tu pensa, que yo ne fat tal experiment? Ya, yo fat. E yo observat cert effectes prognosat per li teorie. Ma li problema es, que un elevator ne da sufficent tempore por completmen inear li resonantie. Quelc hores es besonat por to. - Dunc si on sede durant quelc hores sur li sómmite de Kilimanjaro, on transea al parallel munde? - Ne sur li sómmite, ma súper it. Li zeppelin ja attende nos. - Zeppelin? - Yes, zeppelin. Un miracul de modern alt tecnologies. Composit materiales sur base de carbonic fibres. Absolutmen sin metallin partes. Alcun metalles, electromagnetic campes posse dar impedient interferenties. Anc noi va dever forlassar tot nor electronica quam telefones, e anc alquó simil si esse. Si un veste have metalin detallies, it anc deve esser forlassat, yo have ci tepid vestes sin metalin detallies. - Ma, oncle Jack, si noi have li zeppelin, pro quo noi besona Kilimanjaro? - To es tre simpli. Li zeppelin deve star certimen in su loc, e por to it va esser juntat al monte per tri long cordes. - Esque noi va levar se a Kilimanjaro in li zeppelin? - Pro quo noi vell perdir tant tempore? Noi va saltar rectimen al sómmite fro ti ci aeroplan. Ne time, li paracades es absolutmen secur. Yo comensat pensar pri to omne. Plu yo pensat, plu yo despitat. In prim, yo nequande saltat con paracade, e ya, pensant pri to, yo tre timet. In secund, oncle Jack dat su, forsan pseudo-sciencial, ma sat convictebil por me teoretic base. Yo ja pensat pri li expedition quam pri alquó plu seriosi. Li perspective inear resonantie con alcun gravitational undes anc tre timisat me. Ye un momente yo comprendet, que to esset ne tre bon idé, manjar tant multimen hódie in matine. Yo curret al latrine e forlassat ta presc tot mi dejune. Oncle Jack expresset su condolentie, que aviada tant mal effecte a me. Súper Atlantic Ocean oncle Jack comensat rememorar bible e legendes: - Esque tu, Paul, memora li historie pri li turre de Babel? Vi, ausculta: "Sur tot terre un sol lingue, un sol idioma esset. Movent se de oriente, ili trovat un valley in li lande Senaar e ili inhabitat se ta. E ili dit un ad altri: noi va formar briques e va cocinar les per foy. E dunc briques vice petres e bitumine vice calce esset che ili. E ili dit: lass nos edificar por nos un cité e un turre til ciel, e noi va ganiar un nomine por nos ante noi va disperser sur tot facie de terre. E Senior descendet por observar li cité e li turre, quel esset edificat de homal filies. E Senior dit: vi un sol popul, e omni have un sol lingue, e vi, quo ili comensat far, e ili ne va cessar far lu intentet; dunc lass nos discender e mixter ta lor lingues, por que un ne mey comprender parlation de altri. E Senior disperset les fro ta a tot terre, e ili cessat edificar li cité. E pro to it esset nominat: Babel, pro que ta Senior mixtet li lingue de tot terre, e fro ta Senior disperset les sur tot terre." Tu save, Paul, yo aprecia ti ci textu pro que it es un bon exemple, qualmen homes lee textus, e qualmen ili comprende lu leet, quo ili vide. Yo admirat: - Ti ci textu es tre simpli. Antiqui homes intentet atin'er ciel, e ili comensat edificar li alt turre por to, ma Deo ne permisset to, il destructet li turre, e por que ili ne mey comensar to denov, il creat multitá de lingues e disperset popules. - Esque tu auscultat to, quo yo leet nu, Paul? Pardona me, ma tu dit stran'i coses, queles yo ne vide in li textu. Li textu ne di, por quo ti homes edificat li turre. "Turre til ciel" posse significar "max possibil alt turre". In li modern vive homes edifica alt tele-turres e radio-turres por telecommunicaties. Certimen por lu sam anc antiqui homes edificat su turres. - To sona tro fantastic, oncle Jack. - Totmen no. Li afere es tre simpli. In nocte ili fat grand foy sur su alt turre, e ti grand foy esset videbil de un vicin turre. Ili posset cluder e aperter su foy, e talmen signalar. Ya, Samuel Morse ne esset li prim hom, quel inventet tal medie por communicar. In secund, alt turres servit por orientar. De for distantie homes posset vider, ú es li cité. Anc alt turres esset usat por pregas. Homes opinet, que Deo plu bentost va audir un prega, si un hom es plu proxim a ciel. Forsan tu pensa, que to es naiv. Ma imagina te eant a triantesim etage sin un elevator. Si tu consenti far to, tui prega versimilmen es sat seriosi. - E pro quo, oncle Jack, dunc Deo esset descontent pri Babelan turre? - Ú in li textu tu vide, que Deo esset descontent pri li turre? - Ma dunc pri quo? - Yo pensa, que Deo esset descontent pri li cité, pri Babel. - Quo posse esser mal pri edificada de un cité, oncle Jack? Esque to ne es totmen natural afere por homes? - Pro que ti homes pensat, que "La homaro estas unu popolo, la mondo estas unu lando". Pro que Babel esset intentet quam li cité capital del munde. Lass me dir, Deo es li prim antiglobalist. - Dunc, li homanité nequande va haver un commun lingue? - Quande sufficent mult homes va aprender respectar diferent cultures e religiones, respectar autonomie de altri landes e popules, tande Deo va permisser un commun lingue por li homanité. Yo talmen pensa. Ma noi eat for del tema. Yo volet racontar te pri turres. Tu save, yo de comense intentet edificar un turre sur Kilimanjaro por atin'er li resonant strate. To vell esser ne tre alt ture, circa un mil footes. - Yo ne vell dir, que to ne es alt turre, oncle Jack. - Hm... Zikkurat Etemennanki in Babilon, pri quel on di, quasi it es li turre de Babel, it havet circa tricent footes de altore. Esque to es desfacil por un modern hom edificar un turre de triplic altore? - Ho, to certmen vell esser desfacil por me. - Anc yo poy calculat, que usar un zeppelin va esser plu modic. Pro quo payar plu, si li effect va esser sam? E plus, poy yo forsan va usar li zeppelin por alcun altri scope, o forsan poy yo va profitosimen vendir it... Tu save, to es interessent, ma african aborigines have su propri legendes pri insuccessent provas atin'er ciel per constructada de un turre. Vi un libre: James George Frazer, "Folk-lore in the Old Testament". Ausculta: "Li tribe alui, habitant che l' supra parte de Zambezi, raconta, que deo Niambe, quel es li personificatie de sol, vivet alquande sur terre, e poy il ascendet a ciel along un textura de arane. Un vez li deo venit a homes, il stantat se sur un alt loc e dit: »Idolisa me«, e homes respondet a to: »Las nos ear e assassinar Niambe«. Destranquilisat per ti insolent menacie, li deo hastat forear a ciel, de ú il versimilimen ante to descendet a terre por alcun tempore. Tande homes dit: »Lass nos stantar mastes e climbar a ciel«. E ili comensat erecter mastes, stantant les un sur altri e juntent les un ad altri, e poy ili grimpat along it ad-supra. Ma quande ili per ti maniere climbat a grand altitá, mastes cadet, e omni homes, quel pendet sur it, esset mortalmen aplastat. Tal lor fine esset." E poy altri simil african legendes ea. Qualmen tu aprecia to, Paul? - Yo pensa, que yo totmen ne aprecia to, pro que yo nu vide, qualmen expeditiones simil a nor fini. Sembla a me, oncle Jack, que to es mal idé, climbar a ciel. - Ho, ne sucia pri to, Paul. Ti homes simplimen ne savet convenent tecnologie de ciel-climbada. Anc che Frazer noi lee un legende del popul toraji, quel habita in Indonesia, ausculta: "...legende pri »grimpant cann«, per quel mortabil entes posse ascender de terre a ciel. It es un spinosi grimpant plante, quel vaga circum arbor figuiero, e chascun annu forma un nov anele inbrassant li trunc. Si un hom vole usar ti plante, il deve de comense avigilar it de dorme, e por to rupter a splittres sett clobbes a-per li dur cortice del cann. Tande li cann avigila se, sucusse se, infortia se per un betel, e questiona li hom, quo il vole. Si li hom peti levar le a ciel, dunc li cann comanda le sedentar se sur spines o sur li sómmite, prendent con se sett bambuin vases con aqua quam un ballast. Levant cann declina se alvez a levul, alvez a dextre, e li passagero deve chascun vez deversar un parte del aqua, e pro to li plante denov rectija. Quande atin'et li cupol de ciel, li cann trabatte un fore in it, acroca se a base de ciel, e con patientie attende, quande li hom va finir su aferes sur ciel e va voler revenir a terre. In ti maniere li heroe del legende fa su via a cielal regiones, por acompleer su mission: reganiar un furtet coliere, far un incursion a un cielal village e raubar it, o retornar a vive un mortat home per auxilie del cielal forjero." Quo tu pensa pri ti ci variante, Paul? - To ci es plu bon, ma, oncle Jack, esque noi intente far alcun simil? - Tu di pri raubada de cielal villages? Ho, self-comprensibil, no. - Ne pri to yo di. Sembla a me, que nor tecnologie es diferent. Indonesian legende di nequó pri zeppelines. - To es detalies. Vide lu principui. Formant aneles grimpant cann es un simbol de harmonic oscillation, e avigilar li cann significa iniciar resonantie. - Esque antiqui indonesianes savet pri tal coses quam harmonic oscillation e resonantie? - Yo pensa, que yes, alcun antiqui homes alquande havet tal saventie. - Ho, yo save, pri quo tu di, oncle Jack. Ya, paleocontactes, Atlantida... Ho, yo comprende... - Yo vide, tu tre multimen comprende. Plu bon, lass forlassar ti temas, e lass nos dinear. Vi li refrigerator, prende fro it alquó tu vole, e cocina to in li forne. Yo apertet li refrigerator e tre admirat. Yes, ta esset dietic manjage de oncle Jack, ma anc ta esset multitá de normal manjage: pizzas, hotdogs, frit potate, saucisses e altri fastfood. Yo dit: - Oncle Jack, yo admirat. - Tu save, Paul, yo quam honest hom sempre manja ti dietic manjage, quel yo vendi. Ma pro quo yo vell tormentar mi nevo? Ya ci ne es mi specialisat restoreria. Certimen, mi oncle es un bon hom. Noi agreabilmen dineat, e yo indormit til Africa. Triesim parte de nor aviada esset súper Africa. Yo questionat oncle Jack: - Si noi va transear a un parallel spacie, quo atende nos ta e qualmen noi va retornar de ta? - Ti munde es simil a nor munde. Ma tempore ta es plu rapid. Duantquar hores ci equivale quelc minutes ta. Dial unde existe, ti unde va transportar nos a ta e anc ti unde va retornar nos. Noi va transear in vesper e noi va retornar in matin. Ma ta noi va esser durant quelc minutes. Noi volat súper Africa, sol ascendet che oriente, e illuminat sinfinant jungles de equatorial zone jacent sub nos. Quande noi arrivat a Kilimanjaro, tard matine esset segun local tempore. Nequande yo va obliviar ti salte al sómmite con paracade. To esset tre horribil. Tamen noi aterrat sin damages. Li zeppelin adver ja attendet nos. Noi ineat e it levat nos a besonat altitá. Yo strax indormit, ya in California ja esset pos medinocte. In vesper segun local tempore oncle Jack avigilat me. Il dat me un sac de paracade. - Pende it a te e esse alert, - il dit. - Ho! Denov paracade? - Noi nu ne posse dir alquó cert. Simplimen pende it a te e esse alert. Durant alcun tempore noi sedet tacent. Sol comensat descender che occidente. Yo admirat a bel descension de sol e ne strax comprendet, quo evenit. Yo ne plu sentit li suol sub me. Certimen noi cadet. Fort lumine eat tra li fenestres. - Salta for, - oncle criat, ma yo ne posset comprender, ú exear. Tande il pussat me, e yo exvolat a exter. Yo ne posset respirar pro fort fluvie de aer. Yo tirat li anele del paracade, e it apertet se. Nu yo posset observar circum. Esset lucid jorne, yo ne posset vider sol, versimilimen it esset alcú súper me. Sub me bel verdi valley jacet, semblimen ta un grand forest esset. Yo cadet de grand altitá. Quande yo ja aproximat a terre, li paisage changeat, denov sol esset che horisonte, yo aterrat. Alcun arbores esset circa me. Bentost yo trovat oncle Jack, o forsan il trovat me. Anc ne tre for noi trovat to quo restat del chambre ex li zeppelin. Li ballon versimilimen restat súper Kilimanjaro e volat for, pro que li ballon esset exter li strate de resonantie. Che ni ne esset matine, quam oncle Jack predit, ma esset vesper, poy nocte venit. Noi videt lumine fro alcun grand cité e eat a ta. Noi esset in Colombia. Durant que noi cadet fro li zeppelin, Terra tornat ye quelc hores, e noi cadet in Colombia, altri equatorial lande. Documentes e pecunie esset che ni, e noi facilmen revenit in California. Yo questionat a oncle Jack: - Esque tu intente racontar pri tui decovrition a tot munde? Il respondet: - Ho, yo ne besona to. Yo volet provar un mi teorie, yo fat to, e yo ne besona alcuó plus. Ma si tu vole racontar pri nor aventuras, tu mey.